bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Popcorntastrophe!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Popcorntastrophe!. Transcript (A chemistry set is seen on the floor, as Bob picks up a beaker full of indigo liquid and pours it into a bag of microwave popcorn, as a puff of indigo smoke comes out from the bag.) Bob: Just a few more drops of purple dye number nine should do it. (Larry rushes up to Bob and takes the popcorn bag and the beaker from him.) Larry: Ooh, I love making popcorn! Pop, pop! (Bob takes the popcorn and the beaker back from Larry.) Bob: Larry, don't touch that. I'm making a scientifically advanced popcorn that'll taste like pizza. I'm making a batch for our cartoon-athon. (Larry rushes off then comes back while holding his phone.) Larry: I'll order a pizza that tastes like popcorn. (The doorbell rings.) Larry: That was fast. (Bob sets the beaker and the bag of popcorn on the floor, as he goes to answer the door.) Bob: Just don't touch this stuff. I'll get the door. (Bob answers the door to find Bacon Bill at the door.) Bacon Bill: Hi, Bob. I wanted to know if you have any work I can do to earn some dollar-dollar bills. Bob: What are you raising money for? Bacon Bill: Rocket fuel, flippers, a gumball machine, ten yards of licorice, doll hair, an exotic pet license. (Larry is seen sitting on the couch in front of Bob's chemistry set, before he comes up to the bag of popcorn.) Bob: I don't really have any work I need done, Bacon Bill. (Larry picks up a few beakers and starts adding stuff to the bag of popcorn.) Bacon Bill: All right. If you realize you actually do have work for me, you know who to call. (Bacon Bill leaves, but comes back again.) Bacon Bill: Me! Bob: Will do, Bill. (Bob closes the door, as Larry frantically puts the stuff back down again and sits back in the couch again, just as Bob comes back. Bob looks at his chemistry set suspiciously before looking at Larry who starts whistling, before the popcorn bag pops once and gives off another puff of indigo smoke. Bob looks suspiciously at Larry again then at the popcorn bag. Scene switches to Bacon Bill coming up to Ichabeezer's mansion as he rings the doorbell. The doors then open to reveal Ichabeezer and Rooney.) Ichabeezer: Bacon Bill. Heh-heh. What do you want? Bacon Bill: Hi, Ichabeezer. Got any jobs for me so I can earn some cash-a-roonie? (Rooney hops up to Bacon Bill and starts licking him affectionately, which tickles Bacon Bill.) Bacon Bill: (laughs) He likes me! Ichabeezer: Of course he does. What kind of dogs doesn't like bacon? Bacon Bill: I know! I could walk Rooney! Ichabeezer: Well, I would like to go lobster fishing at the kitchen sink. Okay, have him back before 7:30, my bedtime. Bacon Bill: Will do! (Ichabeezer hooks up the leash to Rooney and gives the leash to Bacon Bill, before Rooney runs off, dragging Bacon Bill with him.) Ichabeezer: (laughing) And don't lose him! (Scene switches to Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry, who are watching TV. Bob and Larry are enjoying the show, while Madame Blueberry is bored.) Bob and Larry: (laughing) This is so funny! Madame Blueberry: Oh, Bob, why did you even invite me to your mind-numbing cartoon-athon? Bob: Because I want to prove to you that cartoons are actually great. Larry: Wait, what about popcorn? Pause cartoon-athon! Bob: Brilliant idea, my cuc-hombre! I almost forgot about my special recipe. Does this look bigger? Hmm. To the giant microwave! (Scene switches to the center of town, where Rooney is still dragging Bacon Bill with him.) Bacon Bill: Oh, whoa! Stay, Rooney! Stay! (Scene now switches to Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry standing in front of the giant microwave, as Bob puts the bag of popcorn in the microwave before closing the door as the popcorn pops once again.) Bob: All right, popcorn is in. Let's set the timer. Madame Blueberry: How are we going to reach the buttons? (Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry gaze up at the microwave buttons.) Bob and Larry: Veggie totem pole! (Larry jumps onto Bob, before Bob then jumps onto Madame Blueberry. The three then teeter back and forth before Larry is able to reach the buttons.) Larry: Two, one! Madame Blueberry: Don't crush my hair! I just had it done! Larry: Zero! Whoa! Aah! (Bob, Larry, Madame Blueberry fall over, before Bob notices that the microwave has now started to flash purple.) Bob: (gasps) Something's wrong. Quick, do something! Make it stop! (Larry jumps onto Bob again as he pushes the buttons again, but nothing happens.) Larry: It broke. What do we do? (The screen of the microwave is now flashing uncontrollably.) Bob: We duck! (Bob and Madame Blueberry run off, while Larry just stays behind and pulls out a rubber ducky as he starts playing with it. Bob comes back and drags Larry with him.) Bob: I meant take cover! (A barrage of giant popcorn kernels suddenly explode from the microwave, as Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry watch on in horror. The popcorn starts to bombard the entire town, landing on a corn man's car, hitting against the side of Pa Grape's Store, landing on a shopping cart that Petunia is pushing, bowling over Bacon Bill when he tries to confront Rooney, and landing in the sink where Ichabeezer is fishing, splashing him with water.) Ichabeezer: Well, I needed a shower. (Another giant popcorn kernel suddenly hits Ichabeezer, knocking him into the sink. The scene switches to a news report on TV.) Carrot Newscaster: This just in. Giant popcorn is landing everywhere. The recommended safety measure is to duck and- (The carrot newscaster is knocked off-screen by a kernel of popcorn. Scene switches to back at the microwave, where the popcorn is still exploding everywhere, before a popcorn kernel lands in front of Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry.) Bob: What a disaster. Larry: What an apostrophe! Bob: You mean catastrophe. Larry: Wait. Does this mean cartoon-athon is... cancelled? (Bob peers over the counter to see the mess of popcorn down below while everyone is complaining about the mess.) Boy: Who's gonna clean this up? Bob: Huh? Oh, no! Man: My car's not okay. (Everyone is trying to clear away the popcorn, as Ichabeezer approaches them.) Ichabeezer: Whoever made this mess should be cleaning it up. I say we make them pay for the whole thing without mercy. Carrot Man # 1: Make them pay! Carrot Man # 2: Find the popcorn vandal! Corn Man: I demand restitution! (Music starts playing.) All: (singing) PU! What's that smell? PU! What's that smell? PU! What's that smell? Ichabeezer: PU! Jerry: Is that the smell of burnt popcorn? All: (singing) What's that smell? Archibald: (singing) Who ruined our town? What's that smell? Archibald: (singing) We must hunt them down What's that smell? Can't escape 'cause it's airborne What's that smell? It's the smell of burnt popcorn Who are these culprits? Who did this to our streets? Piles of burnt popcorn And none that's too good to eat All: (singing) PU! What's that smell? PU! What's that smell? PU! What's that smell? Jerry: Is that the smell of burnt popcorn? All: (singing) What's that smell? Archibald: (singing) Who ruined our town? All: (singing) What's that smell? Archibald: (singing) We must hunt them down All: (singing) What's that smell? Archibald: (singing) They deserve our scorn All: (singing) What's that smell? Archibald: (singing) It's the smell of burnt popcorn All: (singing) What's that smell? Smell of burnt popcorn What's that smell? Smell of burnt popcorn What's that smell? Smell of burnt popcorn What's that smell? Smell of burnt popcorn Smell of burnt popcorn (The song ends.) Archibald: Let's find these culprits and make them pay! Bob: (Off-screen) It was us! (Scene switches to where Bob and Madame Blueberry are standing on top of the counter.) Bob: Larry and I were trying to make popcorn and burned it. (Larry comes up between Bob and Madame Blueberry.) Larry: It was me! I messed up your chemistry set. A flawless mistake. Bob: My friend Larry here means "honest" mistake. We are really sorry. (The townspeople down below look at each other, knowing that Bob and Larry didn't mean to do harm to the town.) Archibald: Well, it's a mess, but who among us has not needed forgiveness? Ichabeezer: Gah. (Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry jump down from the counter, as the townspeople come up to them.) Archibald: Bob, Larry, we forgive you. We'll all clean the mess up together. (Jean-Claude comes up to Archibald while carrying three brooms, before Archibald takes the brooms from him and gives them to Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry.) Bob: Thanks, everybody. This means a lot. (Scene switches to where everyone is now working hard to clean up all of the burnt popcorn that bombarded the town.) Madame Blueberry: (groans) I knew spending the day with Bob and Larry would get me into trouble. (Madame Blueberry then whacks a piece of popcorn with her broom, but it gets stuck to the broom as she tries to shake it loose. The popcorn kernel flies off the broom and hits someone off-screen.) Man: Hey! Madame Blueberry: Oh, sorry. (Madame Blueberry puts her broom down and takes out her cell phone.) Madame Blueberry: I'll call the maid and have her come take care of this. (Madame Blueberry is about to call on her cell phone when Rooney suddenly jumps in and bumps into Madame Blueberry, which causes her to throw her cell phone into the air as Rooney eats it and runs off.) Madame Blueberry: Dreadful dog. Come back here! I'm expecting a text! (Madame Blueberry chases after Rooney. Scene switches to Ichabeezer who is sweeping up the popcorn in the town center.) Ichabeezer: "Oh, we forgive you." Bah! Kerfuffle! (sees Bacon Bill sitting at the gazebo) Bacon Bill! Bacon Bill: (afraid) Oh dear... in headlights! Ichabeezer: Where's my dog? Bacon Bill: He's, uh... Uh, he's somewhere on Earth. Most likely on land. (Madame Blueberry comes up to Ichabeezer and Bacon Bill.) Madame Blueberry: Have you seen Rooney? He ran this way, but I lost him. Ichabeezer: You lost him? (sniffles) I knew this would happen. Madame Blueberry: (to Bacon Bill) You've got to find that dog! (Ichabeezer sadly sits on the gazebo steps next to Bacon Bill and pulls out Rooney's toy bone.) Ichabeezer: This was his favorite bone. (sniffs) Ohh, it still has his smell. Madame Blueberry: That's it! We need his bone. Bacon Bill: Yeah! His bone! Ha-ha! Wait. Why do we need his bone? Madame Blueberry: Now don't fret, Ichabeezer. Bill will find him. Won't you, Bill? Bacon Bill: You've got nothing to worry about. (Bill hops off to the right.) Madame Blueberry: Bill, he went that way. Bacon Bill: Here, doggy, doggy, doggy, doggy. Madame Blueberry: Oh... (Bacon Bill and Madame Blueberry leave, leaving Ichabeezer sitting alone on the gazebo steps. Scene switches to Bob and Larry who are returning home after having gotten the popcorn swept up.) Bob: Man, we really messed up out there. Larry: I sure learned my lesson. Bob: I'm not sure if we should sleep or watch some... Larry: (gasps) Cartoon-athon! (Larry jumps into his chair excitedly, before Bob also joins him as well. The camera then zooms out from Bob and Larry's home before panning across the counter, where Madame Blueberry and Bacon Bill are looking for Rooney.) Madame Blueberry: Come here, Rooney! Bacon Bill: Come and get your dog bone! Aah! (Madame Blueberry drags Bacon Bill away from the edge of the sink before they both look up to see Rooney on top of the kitchen curtains.) Rooney: (barking) Bacon Bill: Oh, man. Madame Blueberry: Oh, my. This could be curtains. Bacon Bill: I guess we'll never get him back now. I bid you good morrow. (Bacon Bill goes to leave, but Madame Blueberry drags him back again.) Madame Blueberry: Don't you quit yet, Bill. Use Rooney's bone to lure him back to us. Bacon Bill: Oh, yes, now I get it. Rooney, Rooney, Rooney! Come and get it! (Bacon Bill hops off the edge of the kitchen sink and falls in. Madame Blueberry peers into the sink.) Madame Blueberry: Bill, where's the bone? Bacon Bill: Uh, down the black hole of doom. Madame Blueberry: Hmm, no matter. (Madame Blueberry helps Bacon Bill out of the sink, before she starts waving him around in the air.) Bacon Bill: (shouting) Madame Blueberry: Rooney! Rooney: (barking) Madame Blueberry: Come and get some bacon! (Rooney jumps down from the kitchen curtains.) Madame Blueberry: It's working. (Rooney lands on Bacon Bill as he starts licking him affectionately again.) Bacon Bill: Man, this dog loves me! (Madame Blueberry reattaches the leash to Rooney, before Bacon Bill's hat falls off, revealing that the bone was under his hat the whole time.) Bacon Bill: Ah! It was in my hat. I'm such a bacon-head. (Rooney tries to get at the bone that Bacon Bill is holding, wrapping the leash around Bacon Bill, and also causing him to accidentally throw the bone. Rooney chases after the bone, pulling Bacon Bill with him, before Madame Blueberry also gets pulled along as well. The bone breaks the door window of Bob and Larry's home, while they are still watching TV, before the bone ricochets off the TV, causing it to fall over and break as the bone lands into Bob's mouth. Larry is noticeably shocked by this.) Larry: What happened to the cartoons? Bob: (muffled) I don't know. Larry: Why are you eating a dog bone at a time like this? (Rooney, Bacon Bill, and Madame Blueberry fly right through the door and crash right on top of Bob and Larry, Bacon Bill laying on top of Bob and Madame Blueberry in Larry's lap, while Rooney is standing next to them holding the bone in his mouth.) Larry: Ha! It's a BLT. Bacon, Larry, tomato. Bacon Bill: Uh... Bob: You killed our TV. Larry: (stammering) You-you-you... His last words were... "Bink, bonk, tweeee, aroooo!" (sobbing) Someone's gotta get us a new one. Bacon Bill: This is my fault. I could build you a new one out of pizza. Madame Blueberry: Please understand that this was an accident. The dog was out of control. Rooney: (barking) Bob: Rooney's the real culprit here, and Ichabeezer should have to pay for what his dog caused. Larry: Yeah, he's rich. I bet he has a whole room full of fancy TV's. (Bob, Larry, Madame Blueberry, Bacon Bill, and Rooney start to leave the house, just as Archibald comes up to them.) Archibald: Ooh, a parade. Where are we going? Bob: We're on our way to get some recompense and restitution. Archibald: Uh, what? Larry: It means getting even. Archibald: I know what it means, but... (Scene switches to Bob, Larry, Archibald, Madame Blueberry, Bacon Bill, and Rooney, who are now at Ichabeezer's mansion, as Bob knocks on the door. Ichabeezer then answers the door.) Ichabeezer: Well, well. You found Rooney. Bob: Your dog broke our TV. Therefore, you owe us a new one. Ichabeezer: Well, well. Mr. Attack the Town with Giant Popcorn suddenly wants justice. Ha! Bob: Hey, this is different. Archibald: May I just say- Bob: You owe us a new TV, full price, no mer... (Bob stops afterwards, realizing what he is saying) Larry: Maids? No mermaids? Bob: No mercy. I sound just like Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer: Maybe you're getting something right for once, tomato. Archibald: As I was trying to say, Bob, if there's no mercy for him, there is no mercy for you. Bob: I see. We nearly destroyed a whole town, but you forgave us. Ichabeezer, just as we have been forgiven- Larry: We should be willing to forgive. Bob: He's right. We're sorry, Ichabeezer. You don't need to give us a new TV. (Ichabeezer smiles, then turns to see Rooney bringing out a new TV set, much to his surprise.) Ichabeezer: Hey! Where are you going with that TV? Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: Oh, fine, they can have it. I have a whole room full of them anyway. (Scene switches to Bob, Larry, Bacon Bill, Madame Blueberry, Ichabeezer, and Rooney, who are now watching TV at Bob and Larry's home.) All: (laughing) (Madame Blueberry is still bored watching TV.) Bob: These are hilarious! (The sound of Madame Blueberry's phone ringing is suddenly heard, which alerts her.) Madame Blueberry: My cell phone! Rooney swallowed it! Ichabeezer: Oh, yeah. (laughs) He does that all the time. (Ichabeezer picks up Rooney and hands him to Madame Blueberry, who holds him up to her ear like a regular phone.) Madame Blueberry: Hello? ???: (chattering) Ichabeezer: Who is it? Madame Blueberry: I don't know. He doesn't have... dog collar ID. (Everyone laughs at Madame Blueberry's little joke, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts